lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Nick Jr. Face Promos (1994 - 2004)
If you watched Nick Jr. between 1994 and 2004, you'll likely remember a character named Face, the mascot from September 5, 1994, and October 8, 2004, and makes occassional appearances on The Splat block on TeenNick, such as hosting a New Year's Eve block along with Stick Stickly (which notably involved a more edgy Face telling Stickly to "grow a pair", and getting drunk making Stick Stickly upset or sad). What you probably didn't know is that some of the Face promos haven't been seen since then. Some original versions of the 1994 promos, and some American dubbed promos haven't been seen, but foreign dubs, such as the UK dubs have been seen, although it could be possible that they were exclusive Face Promos for those territories, some short promos haven't had their full version seen, and some are gone all together, such as most of the 2003 promos. Please find them and if you did, please post them in the comments section below. List of Lost and Rare Face Promos * Face eats a Peanut Butter Sandwich (1994, original version lost) * Face the Grape (with red and blue circles forming purple) (US version lost) * Face the Pirate (1995, US version lost) * Face is Upside Down (1995, teal green background, whole promo lost again) * Face Makes Sheep Sounds (1995, full version lost) * Face Bounces Around (1996, US TV version lost) * Face Goes Fishing (1998, original version lost) * Face scratches like a Record (1995, US version lost) * Face the Artist (2003, FOUND) * Face Sings Different Types of Music (2001, full version lost) * Face has a Kitten, a Puppy and a Goldfish (2001, full version lost) * Face Plays with a Hamster (2001, full version lost) * Face Loves Animal Crackers (2001, UK full version found, US full version lost) * Face The Yo-Yo (2003, full version FOUND, Pink version lost) * Face The Flashlight (1995, US version FOUND) * Face Shows Different Feelings (1994, lost again) * Face is All Scrambled Up (Rugrats version lost) * Face waters his Flowers (1998, UK audio found only, whole promo lost) * Face Loves Springtime (1995, US version lost) * Face Tells Fruit Jokes (1996, full version found) * Face and some Strawberries (2003, full version lost) * Face and the Out of Control Curtain (1995, US home video version found, TV version lost) * Face's Special Birthday Message (blue background transitions to orange) (Flying balloons) (US TV version lost) * Face the Traffic Light (1996 or 1997, US TV version lost) * Face the Sun (2004, whole promo lost) * Face the Flower/Face says his name in Spanish (2004, whole promo FOUND) * Face Hums (Green background Full US TV version FOUND) * Face Plays Instruments (2001, full version lost) * Face Halloween (1997 or 1998?, Little Bear version lost) * Face in the Rain (1994?, whole promo lost again, beginning FOUND in German) * Face Wears Sunglasses (1996?, picture found, whole promo lost) * Face Who Turned Off the Lights (1995, English version lost) * Face Opens Flexi (1995, light blue background) * Face Checks Out His Garden (1997?, from an Oswald VHS tape) * Face Plays Soccer (1997, English version lost) * Face Loses His Tooth (1997, whole promo lost) * Face Loves Bubbles (US Home video version FOUND, TV version FOUND in the beginning and whole promo lost) * Any 2003 Face promos announcing Little Bill, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Oswald, or Bob the Builder. * Face Eats a Banana (1994, FOUND, Camera Quality) * Face Makes Sheep Sounds (1995, Blue's Clues version lost) * Face Wears a Disguise (1995, Little Bill version lost) * Face Makes His Mouth Big (1995, Little Bill version lost) * Face the Frog (1994 or 1995?, Little Bill version lost) * Face Sometimes (1994 or 1995, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast version lost) * Face Makes Cow Sounds (1994 or 1995, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast version lost) * Face Practices His Coyote Call (1995, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast version lost) * Face Makes Bird Sounds (1994 or 1995, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast version lost) * Face Opens for Lazytown (2004, whole promo lost) * Face Opens Ants Ants Ants/Face Watches The Ants Parade (1998, better quality) * Face Sometimes (1994 or 1995, Allegra's Window version FOUND) * Face Opens for Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2004, whole promo lost, probably the Last Face Promo) * Face Hat Day (1998, Little Bill version, better quality) * Face Opens Flexy and Jam in the Jungle (1994?, lost) * Face Tries Out Funny Ways To Talk (full version FOUND) * Face Tries Out Different Colors (UK version found, US version lost) * Face Mutters Jazz (1994, UK version found, Aussie & US version lost) * Face plays Ball with Blue (2000 or 2001?, better quality) * Face sings for Little Bill (2003, FOUND) * More Face promos announcing Rugrats * Face is a Little Face and a Big Face (1995 or 1996, Dora the Explorer version lost) * Face Messes-Up (1995 or 1996, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast version lost) * Face Makes Cow Sounds (1994 or 1995, Blue's Clues version lost) * More Face Birthday promos * More 2003 Face promos (UK version) * Face waters his Flowers (1998, Max & Ruby version lost?) * More 1999-2003 Face promos (UK version) * Face sings the Yes No Opera (1995 or 1996?, Oswald version lost) * Face sings the Yes No Opera (1995 or 1996?, Max & Ruby version lost?) * Face Learns a New Trick (1995 or 1996?, "I'll see you again"/Goodbye version lost, existence unconfirmed) * Face Tells Fruit Jokes (1996, Will be Right Back version lost, existence unconfirmed) * Face says everything twice (1994 or 1995?, Another Great Show (For Shining Time Station and Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends) version lost?) * Face talks about himself (1994, Another Great Show (For Shining Time Station and Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends) version lost?) * Face does his New Trick (1994 or 1995?, The Next Show/Generic version, US version found) * Face Looks through a Kaleidoscope (1996 or 1997?, Max & Ruby version Found) * Face announcing Rubbadubbers (August 2003?, probably the Original Face Promo and the 1999-2003 Face Promo, existence unconfirmed) * Face does his Balloon trick (1996 or 1997?, Little Bear version Lost (Notes: No Blue's Clues Pawprint in the version) * Face gets his Face Painted (1996, Little Bear version Lost (Notes: No Blue's Clues Pawprint in the version) * Face loves to Build (1996, Little Bear version Lost (Notes: No Blue and Blue's Clues Pawprint in the version and Face does not mentioned Steve), existence unconfirmed) * Face loves to Build (1996, Face mentioned Joe version Lost, existence unconfirmed) * Face Summer Time (1997 or 1998?, Little Bear version Lost) * Face wishes us a good morning (1994 or 1995, Little Bill version Lost) * Face drinks from his cup (1996, Max & Ruby version lost?) * Face Messes-Up (1995 or 1996, Max & Ruby version lost?) * Face Goes Fishing (1998, Oswald version, better quality) * Face is a Fruit Face (1996 or 1997, Oswald version lost) * Face Mixes Colors (1996 or 1997, Oswald version lost) * Face watches a Tennis Match (1996 or 1997, Oswald version lost) * Face the Washing Machine (1996 or 1997, Little Bear version Lost (Notes: No Blue's Clues Pawprint in the version) * Face the Cowboy (1996 or 1997, Little Bear version Lost (Notes: No Blue's Clues Pawprint in the version) * Face the Cowboy (1996 or 1997, Little Bill version lost (Notes: No Blue's Clues Pawprint in the version) * Face is Cold (1996 or 1997, Little Bear version Lost (Notes: No Blue's Clues Pawprint in the version) * Face is Cold (1996 or 1997, Oswald version Lost (Notes: No Blue's Clues Pawprint in the version) * Face the Superhero (1995 or 1996, Oswald version lost) * More Face Promos (UK Dub) * More Face Promos (Australian Dub) * Face the Rooster (1996 or 1997, Little Bear version lost) * Face does his New Trick (1994 or 1995?, Another Great Show (For Shining Time Station and Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends) version lost?) Updates Category:Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Nickelodeon Category:Lost Nick Jr. Category:Rare animation Category:Miscellaneous Lost Media Category:Miscellaneous Found Media